marvelcomicsfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Matthew "Matt" Crowe
"Good and Evil are just a bunch of fucking lies created by the media, to make a person believe they are on the right side. But it is true? Not from what the other side sees. Now me, mutant or human, dosen't fucking matter what you are or what you can do, your still a Human, no matter what the real freaks think. I'm both of those things, but i'm a monster. And I like it." - Matt. '''Matthew "Matt" Crowe first appeared as the titular protagonist in X-Men: Son of Apocalypse. He later appeared in the comics. He is both an anti-hero and a supervillian. He was also the main antagonist of X-Men: Son of Kaiser. He also spawned his comic book series. He is the son of Apocalypse and Janet Crow as well as the younger half-brother of Holocaust'''. History Matt was born in Cairo, Eygpt when his mother Janet, a Canadian treasure hunter made a deal with Apocalypse to have a son. When Matt met his father for the first time, Apocalypse saw that the boy had no powers. Which infuriated him and he tried to kill Matt. After that Matt and his mother had been on the run from him ever since. Matt lived a normal, but cynical life. The only side of life he saw was the ugly side and felt that the truth was now disregarded by humanity. He belived humanity would rather be ignorant than exept the truth about the flaws of life. Over the years Matt started to hate his father. Despite his negative worldview, Matt became a cop in an attempt to show the world his view of justice. His skills and talents later earn him a place in the Chicago SWAT. Durring a raid on a power plant, he was exposed to an explosion that triggered his powers. After he left the police department, he started to train himself with his newfound powers and overtime he mastered them. Labeled a mutant, he became a fugitive to the government and the MRD. Personality Matt cares for no one, exept his mother and a few people. Matt seems to be a cold, rude and cynical young man with no ideals or causes. Matt holds little regard for people he didn't know. Matt is a scoundrel who has a hardtime trusting strangers. Despite this, Matt is totally sane and has a rugged sense of right and wrong. Matt also has a way of staying out of things he considers to be none of his business. He also shows a soft spot for homeless people as he often gives money to them and hangs out with them. He is also very neutral to the war between the Xaviar Institute and the Brotherhood of Mutants. Matt also fell in love with Magneto's daughter Polaris, eventaully they got married and had twins. Even though Matt was considered an outlawed, he was requested to join SHIELD to clear his name. Despite Matt's unpopularity with the law, he and Nick Fury respected and adirmed eachother. When Matt got a copy of Rogue's powers, he started to see that his life wasn't as bad as he thought it was. But when he absorbed the X-Men and Brotherhood's memories, it was the first time Matt showed emotion to another person besides his mother as he cried when seeing Magneto's terrible childhood and Rogue's harsh life. Those memories were driving Matt to the point of depression and insanity. Durring the years under the rule of the Sentinels, Matt became alot more cold, agressive and confused. He also developed a lust for power as he seeks to destroy Master Mold and take control of his empire. Combining both Magneto and Xaviar's ideals, Matt became a borderline sociopath. Powers and Abilities Matt is one of the most powerful mutants on Earth, right in front of Magento and Xaviar and behind his father Apocalypse. Due to Matt being a Kaiser, he didn't his powers until an accident at a power plant. He has the power to create and control energy, electrical or otherwise. He also has superhuman athletic stamina, as he can run on walls and buildings as well as lift objects. He can also jump really high. He is also a telepath as he can read minds to hear what people are thinking and planning. His telepathic powers are on par with Xaviar's telepathic powers. As time progress Matt became even more powerful than his father. He is also skilled in military grade weopnary as he holds an arsenal of guns, which he uses as an alternative to his powers. This experience improves when he joined SHIELD. Category:Heroes Category:Villains Category:Vigilantes Category:Anti-Hero Category:Criminals Category:Public Identity Category:American Category:Adventurers Category:Publicly known Identity Category:X-Men Characters Category:Neutral Characters Category:Yellow Eyes Category:Mutants Category:Human Category:Black Hair Category:Male Characters Category:Married Characters Category:Superhuman Strength Category:Electrokinetic powers Category:Telepaths Category:Superhuman Speed Category:Superhuman reflexes Category:Superhuman stamina Category:Neutral Characters Category:Genius Intelligence Category:His power is beyond any god like being like the presence, one above all, the source and anyone who thinks they can surpass him in power. Category:Cops Category:White Skin Category:Healing Factor Category:Neutral Characters Category:Blue Eyes Category:Red Eyes Category:SHIELD members Category:Characters